The Final Showdown
by Black Metroid
Summary: Relive the epic last battle in Metroid Fusion. Will Samus escape from the Biologic Space Labs?


**Final Showdown**

Samus dashed along the corridors of Biologic Space Labs as fast as she could. Sirens were blaring, and an automated voice announced "_Three Minutes to Selfdestruct"_. She checked her radar. Her ship was just beyond the door at the end of the corridor. She needed to get there before the countdown finished and she was blown to hell, along with the labs and Planet SR388. Her plan should work. All she needed to do was escape here on her ship, then watch as the X Parasite's home planet was wiped from the map. Samus shot at the panel next to the door at the end of the corridor. The door was energised and instantly flew open. Samus ran into the hanger where she had left her ship. She immediately knew something was wrong. The hanger looked wrecked. The walls were battered, debris and wreckage were everywhere, and random power cables were sticking out from holes in the ground, walls and ceiling. Samus did a double take. Her ship had vanished. It had gone. Really gone. It had left her. Samus tried not to panic. She had been in worse situations. Then she noticed what was in the place of her ship and began to doubt that last statement.

There was a Metroid's outer "skin". A huge pile of it was in the middle of the hanger. Samus recognized it from the time she had been ordered to wipe out all Metroid's on SR388. She had seen Metroids "evolving", shedding their outer skin to reveal a new form. So if the skin was there, then that meant... Samus whirled around and came face to face with an Omega Metroid. Samus had seen these huge beasts before on that fateful SR388 mission. She had killed them before, she could do it again. Except for one problem. She had no Ice Beam. Wait. She had the Ice Missiles. She could use those. She raised her arm cannon and flicked it to Missile mode. She was about to fire when suddenly the Metroid lunged forward and swiped at her. She was lifted bodily into the air and flew to the other side of the hanger, where she hit the wall with a loud "CRACK" and collapsed to the floor. She landed heavily on her arm cannon. She lifted it up and saw that the Missile launcher upgrade component had been damaged. If she launched a missile now it would blow up in her face. Her beam weapons seemed to be working, but she knew none of the beams she currently had could defeat the monster standing on the other side of the room, slowly advancing. As if to panic her more, the automated voice uttered the words _"Two Minutes to Selfdestruct"._

"Shit" Samus muttered. She was trapped on a Space Station due to blow up in two minutes, but that wouldn't matter because she would be killed by an Omega Metroid far before that. Samus gave herself up for lost. She could hardly get up, and could just wait for the Metroid to eat her or something horrible like that. Then there was a sudden flurry of movement. An X had just floated in through the air vents. An icy coloured, familiar looking X. The jellylike parasite floated down to the ground, and began to morph. Samus watched in horror as the Samus Aran X materialised in the room. Now she would be finished off by two aliens at once, then her dead body would be blown to bits. She felt extremely scared as she realised she had no hope of getting through this situation alive.

But the SA-X ignored her. It turned to the Omega Metroid, which was also staring back at it. Samus realised that both of these species were mortal enemies. They didn't care about her, they just wanted to kill each other. The SA-X immediately began firing it's Ice Beam, each shot hitting the creature in the chest. Despite herself Samus noticed it always aimed for this certain area. Maybe the X knew that this was a weak spot? Samus began to think the SA-X might win here, which would be good. She couldn't beat the Metroid without Ice, but she had already beaten the SA-X and could probably do it again. Then after her victory she would be blown to pieces unavoidably. She couldn't win.

The Omega wasn't down yet though. It roared and charged forward with surprising speed. It's huge claws slashed the SA-X. The SA-X reformed instantly back to it's Core X form and flew away. It seemed to be weakened though, and it eventually stopped moving and just quivered on the ground. The Omega stepped forward to finish it off, and Samus had an idea. She used her Space Jump boots to fly through the air and land next to the stricken X. Samus made physical contact with it, and it was absorbed into her body. She felt the weird sensation of absorbing Core Xs. She felt her body healing itself, her leg which she suspected had been broken stopped being painful instantly. Samus leapt up, then noticed two good things. Firstly, the Fusion suit. It had lost it's purple-green Gravity suit colours and had now turned orange and yellow in the same shades as the SA-X's Varia Suit, though weirdly it still looked like her Fusion suit, just more well armoured. Secondly, this new suit she had somehow gained made the pleasant little chime of when her arm cannon got upgraded. She checked it. A little snowflake icon was flashing on it. She had regained her Ice Beam somehow and was ready to fight the Omega Metroid. The countdown yelled out _"ONE MINUTE TO SELFDESTRUCT"._

Remembering the SA-X's tactic, she shot the Omega in the chest with the Ice Beam. The beast roared and charged at her. She somersaulted over it with the Screw Attack, then charged up her beam as it was turning round. Samus hit it square in the chest. The effect was spectacular. The Omega stumbled backwards, roaring with it's chest completely frozen. In it's blundering state it tripped over a power cable and became entangled in it. It screeched as it was fried by several million volts of electricity. The las thing Samus heard it utter was an ear splitting "SSQQQUUUEEEE!" before there was a huge explosion and the Omega Metroid's body parts flew apart as the beast somehow blew up. Samus silently cheered, then realised she was still screwed. The station would blow up soon.

Then she heard a sound she recognized. The _humm_ of her ship's thrusters. She turned round to see her ship touching down in the middle of the hanger. It had obviously just flow away to escape the Omega Metroid. But the question was, how? She had made it so the ship had to use manual control to pilot, meaning the ship couldn't have flown itself. Adam's voice came from inside the ship. "Hop in m'lady". Samus grinned as she heard her computer speaking. She quickly ran to the ship where she was "beamed up" using a tractor beam. She ran into the cockpit area and manoevered the ship out of the hanger and away from B.S.L. She looked back out of the window and saw Planet SR388 with the Space Station slowly drawing closer as it was drawn into the planet's gravity pull. Then the station suddenly blew up with a force that didn't seem possible from such a little object. The explosion was gigantic and Samus had to close her eyes against the glare. When she looked back there were just a few rocks floating in space. No labs, no SR388. She had done it. She had defeated the X and the very last cloned Metroids. She took off her helmet and her long blonde hair fanned out.

She questioned Adam about how the ship managed to fly away and back without manual control. The computer seemed almost to grin, and then it replied: "They gave me a hand". Samus looked around and saw the Etecoons and Dachoras she had freed earlier, curled up asleep by the cargo hold.


End file.
